


True Confessions:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno and Lori: Hot Couple Of Hawaii: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Marriage Proposal, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Lori had developed feelings for Danny, She decided to make her move, & surprise him with a night that he would never forget, Will she be successful?, Will they get together?, Stay Tuned, & find out, This story will burn you!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Confessions:

*Summary: Lori had developed feelings for Danny, She decided to make her move, & surprise him with a night that he would never forget, Will she be successful?, Will they get together?, Stay Tuned, & find out, This story will burn you!!!*

 

Agent Lori Weston was wondering how in the world she developed feelings for her teammate, & friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, she never thought of him in that way, sure she thought he was gorgeous & all the women threw themselves at him, & Steve. She sometimes flirts with him, & they talk about sports, & their love for playing baseball. She loves Grace, which earns her points in Danny's book, She thought of him as a brother, & a friend. If she makes her move, she is afraid that she will ruin their relationship between the two of them, & there won' t be any turning back, But she will risk it, & follow her heart.

 

Steve, Chin, & Kono all saw the tension that laid in their friend, & they suggested that she makes her move, & do not be afraid of what the consequences might be, Steve said, "He loves Italian Food, & it's rare to find it here", Kono said with a smile, "A way to a man's heart is his stomach, Sistah", Chin said, "If you do that, Danny would do what you want forever", Lori thought what to make, & said, "OK, I' 'll do it", They wished her luck, & she took a deep breath, & headed for Danny's Office.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was doing some computer searches, & was getting frustrated that he couldn't find anything that helps their current case that they are working on at the moment. Lori hung out in the doorway for a second & took the sight of Danny in & she thought that Danny looks so sexy in his usual button down, & slacks. She cleared her throat, & said with a flirty smile, "Let's get out of here, Take me away from here, Handsome", Danny looked up at her, & smiled, She thought to herself, **"If I can keep putting that smile on his face, I would do it"** , she brought herself back to the present, He replied simply, "Sure, It beats the hell out of doing paperwork". They got in their cars, & headed for Lori's house, where they are gonna have a nice evening together.

 

Steve, & the others stopped at their usual hangout, for some beers, & they sat down & relaxed, "I hope that Lori does not chicken out, & not tell Danny how she really feels". Kono said & Chin nodded in agreement, Steve said reassuring them, "She will do it when she is ready", & the cousins are hoping that their leader is right, They focused on their evening, Each silently prayed when they had time to themselves. They hoped that this night will help their friends in the right direction of getting together.

 

When they got to Lori's house, they got settled in the kitchen, where she handed him a beer, & she started on cooking them dinner, she announced that she is doing Italian, she is doing a chicken pasta dish with a light tomato sauce, salad, & vegetables. Danny was surprised that she knew a lot of cooking, He watched with interest, as he sips on his beer. She occasionally leans into him, & hip bumps him, He smells her scent, & finds that & her near him doing incredible things to his dick, which he gets control of quickly. He doesn't want to scare her off, He admits that he has strong feelings for her, & is in love with her, He is wondering if she feels the same way about him.

 

Lori suggested that they watch the sunset, as she brings the food outside, & he nodded as he watched her walk away, he watched her ass, as she walks away, He felt his cock grew, & it was throbbing, he managed to get it under control again. He controlled his breathing, & took a deep breath, He is gonna have to do that a lot more, since he is gonna be around Lori, Once he had himself composed, He joined Lori outside for the wonderful dinner that she had prepared for them. Now, he does not feel so awkward, & he found himself having a great time with the beauty in front of him.

 

They sat down & ate, they did not need to be anyone else, just themselves, They were laughing & flirting with each other like they always do, & Danny loved the meal that she cooked. It had been awhile, since had a home cooked meal, He told her that, & she appreciates that. She saw her friend in a new light, & so did he, She drove him back to his apartment, & said with a smile, "Good night, Danny", & kissed his cheek. She drove away, & Danny touched his cheek, that Lori just kissed, He said to himself smiling thinking out loud, **"I am never gonna never wash this cheek again"** , & he went inside, & got ready for bed & fell asleep.

 

Things got better afterwards, Danny seemed much happier, & Steve & the others noticed it, It was because of Lori, Before Danny came in, they went to see her in her office, "Thank you, Lori, Danny seems to be in a better mood", Steve said with a smile, "He doesn't rant as much anymore", Kono added & Chin smiled, & said, "You two looked great together". Lori smiled at them, & felt welcomed by them, She thanked them, & said, "I am glad that I am here", They hugged & went to do some work on their new case.

 

They were chasing their suspect at the pier, & Danny was ahead of his team, He & the suspect struggled, Danny got knifed in the stomach & fell into the water, The Suspect tried to escape, but was shot by Chin & Kono. "DANNY, NO !!!", Lori screamed. She & Steve tossed their things aside, & went after their drowned love one & teammate. They got him to shore, & Kono was on the phone to the paramedics, & HPD showed up, Chin was giving out orders, When the paramedics came, They examined Danny, & had him ready for the hospital. Lori & Steve rode with him, & Chin & Kono followed behind them.

 

Steve & Lori were waiting anxiously on word about Danny's condition. They were wet from the ocean, but they did not care, They only care about is Danny, Kono & Chin urged them to wash up, & changed their clothes, which they did, Kono & Chin brought them their small bags of toiletries, & they showered & changed quickly, They got back to their friends in record time, They waited for Danny's Doctor to update them.

 

Lori was pacing back & forth furiously, & the team knew that she was about at the end of her rope, The Doctor came out, & smiled, He let them know with some TLC, He should be fine, & they all breathed a sigh of relief. Steve said with a smile, as he looks at Lori, "Tell him that we love him", Kono nods in agreement, "He needs you more than us right now", Chin gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Take care of him", & they left to go rest up, Lori went to go see Danny in his room.

 

Danny recovered without any problems, Lori kept him company, & played nurse, He appreciated all that she had done for him, He knows that she is a special lady, & he is lucky to have her in his life. She knows what he needs before he even asks for it, She tends to every one of his needs. He loves being pampered by her, He took her out to dinner, & sent her a dozen roses with a note to thank her. He is in love with her, & doesn't regret feeling like this, He has no idea that Lori feels,the same, & she is gonna tell him too.

 

Lori went to see Danny & Grace, Danny opened the door, she was shocked to see that he was exhausted, disheveled, He explained that a couple of boys were teasing her about a rag dog that she had, & takes it to school with her, They were playing "Keep Away", & destroyed it on her, & she is in tears now. "Rachel, Stan, & I don't know what to do", & he sighed hopelessly & feeling helpless, Lori smiled, cause she had an idea, & hurried back. She showed him her old stuffed rabbit, & he smiled, then he went to get Grace.

 

Grace smiled as she saw Lori, & gave her a big hug, Lori explained why she was there, She gave the little girl the stuffed animal, Grace smiled even bigger, & exclaimed, "Thanks, Auntie Lori !", she gave her a bigger hug, which Lori returned just as eagerly, & said, "You are welcome, Kiddo", & Grace left to go play with her new toy. Lori & Danny spent time together, while Grace did this. Lori & Danny touched hands, & it felt electric, They quickly pulled away, & they will address the sexual tension & attraction at a later date.

 

It was a tough case for all of them, & especially for Danny, & Lori, The others were leaving, & had some time off, Steve said, "Go ahead, Get out of here, We are gonna have fun, & you should too", Chin said with a smile, "It keeps you refresh", Kono said, "It doesn't hurt once in awhile", Danny & Lori agreed, They all left, Danny was commissioned his time with Grace, while Lori goes home to carry out her plan. She will claim Danny that night, & have him be hers forever.

 

Danny was enjoying his time with Grace, & for the first time, he felt happy, & that is because of Lori, He could not help but smile more, Rachel noticed & told him that she is happy for him, & he thanked her. He drove to the beach, & felt relaxed, before he has to drive back to his crappy apartment, He has no idea that a wonderful surprise is waiting for him there. He has no idea that Lori is acting like a sexual creature, & she is claim & make him hers forever.

 

Lori got into her favorite lingerie, Passion Fruit Panties & Bra, then her into her sexiest dress ever, She dabbed on a little of her little perfume, got into her favorite pair of heels, & was ready to go. She went to Danny's to clean it up. She was gonna make it look nicer, & also make dinner for him, She is gonna make sure that he feels loved, & that he is treated like a king. She is gonna make this a night that he will remember, & she is gonna rock his world.

 

Danny was watching the sunset, & he felt relaxed, so relaxed that he is ready to tell Lori his true feelings about her, He wants her to stay & never leave Hawaii, He is use to her, & when he made his mind up, he felt good about it. **"Lori is the best thing that had entered my life"** , He thought to himself, as he got back into his car. He smiled all the way home, & when he entered his small space, he was surrounded by candlelight, He was speechless for the first time in his life. Lori is standing there, posing, & looking all sexy, & seductive.

 

"Hello, Danny, Your true fantasy is here, I am not going anywhere" ", Lori said as she sashays to him, She gives him a hot kiss that he would never forget, she leads him to the table & said seductively, "Dinner is ready, Sweetheart" & he looked at the setting, & was amazed at how much love & work she puts into it. "This is so beautiful, Babe", he said & She gave him a peck on the lips, as a response. He saw her looked at him, & he felt loved by her. He never had that with Rachel or Gabby, He was lucky to have this chance in his life. They ate their food, & they had some red wine, & when it was done, Danny got up, but Lori pushed him back down, & whispered into his ear, "Relax, Baby, Let me take care of you", She licked the outer shell of said ear, which caused Danny to shiver, & she went right to work.

 

She kissed his sweet & tempting lips, & bit his lower lip, which made the blond whimper, She carded her fingers through his hair, & soothed him, "Shhhh, My Sweet, It's ok", She sat on his lap, & was undoing his shirt in a stripperish way, & reaches inside & tortures his nipples. She loves to do it to every man she encounters, He yelps out in pain, & she soothes him with her gentle touches, & she kisses his neck, she sucked on it, & bit into the sensitive flesh, then blew on it, which made him shiver. She yanked the shirt off of him, & tossed it to the side, She licked her lips at the sight of his perfect pecs, & taunt abs. "You are my perfect & beautiful siren", she said, & then returned to attack him & have her fun.

 

She attacked his neck, she bit, suck, & blew on it, Danny moaned at this, Lori smiled at this, she kissed her way down his chest, She blew on it & it caused goosebumps. She paid attention particularly to his nipples, He yelped once again when she bit them, & moaned in pleasure when she soothed them. She licked in & out of his belly button, & she worshiped his his abs, As she was doing that, she let her hands travel south, & undid his pants in a flash. She reached inside, & caressed & teased his harden cock, Danny suddenly blushed & became shy. Lori stopped what she was doing, she looked at Danny, & said smiling wolfishly, "What' s wrong, Danno ?, I don't bite on the first date", she gently squeezed his hard on, & said smiling, "unless, You want me to", Without looking, She pulled his pants, & boxers down & off in one move, She threw them to the side, like the shirt, leaving him completely naked. She licked her lips at the delicious sight of him, as she was moving on to the next step.

 

She got out of her lingerie, & tossed it to the side, She climbed back on him & was rocking back & forth against him, which was getting very aroused, Danny couldn't help but touched the swells of her breasts, which made her moan. She gripped him by the hair, & kissed every part of him, that she could reach, & he yanked off her top, He tossed without care, & was amazed at her beauty that was staring him in the face. She brought him to her breasts, where he licked, sucked, & nibbled on her buds of pleasure, She wrapped her hands around his necks, & legs around his waist, urging him to bring her to his bedroom, which he did, & on the way, he yanked the poor excuse for panties off of her, & tossed among the trail of clothes.

 

They fell to the bed, & Lori had Danny put his arms above his head, she was taking no prisoners, & she is not playing around either. She licked & left nips on his body, which made Danny moaned out in pleasurable pain, especially when she does his nipples. Lori was panting seductively, & she grabbed a hold of his cock, & said, "You know what, Danno, I have something to confess, This is what I dream about, Just having you at my mercy, I will never let you go", she moved up & licked a nipple & bit it hard, she gave the same treatment to the other one, while slapping, & caressing his dick into hardness. "You are the man of my dreams, Danny Williams", she continued to work him over til he orgasms. He never regretted leaving H.P.D., If he did, he wouldn't have met Steve or the others, & have this beautiful creature in front of him. He wouldn't huhhave his ohana either.

 

Danny couldn't take it any more & orgasmed, He composed himself & took control of the situation, He tortured her nipples with his fingers, while he bent down & licked her vagina & clitoris, til he had her panting, til the point of her orgasm, But he is not ready to let her off the hook, he continued his torture on her nipples, as he entered her, & began to thrust. "I feel the same way about you, Lori Weston", which made Lori smile. They were both panting really hard, & Danny cried out, "OH, SHIT !", Lori said shouting, "FUCK !", Danny said panting, "I know, Lori, Just...Just come with ....with me", She could only nod, & met each other thrust for thrust, They both orgasmed really hard as a result, & laid side by side spent, til they composed themselves. Danny started on her nipples, knowing that it drives her crazy.

 

Lori felt her breasts & nipples being worshiped, He used his mouth, teeth, & tongue, on them, plus of all of his skills to bring them to peaks, Lori moaned, she never remembered her mammary glands getting this much attention, Danny stopped what he was doing, which made the beauty in front of him whimper at the loss, He said in a commanding tone, "You & I are together forever", when she didn't answer him. He licked & bit a nipple hard, & said growling seductively, "Understand ?", All she could do was nod, He took her body & soul, she started a mantra of "Oh, Danno", "Please, Fuck me", & "I love you", as he was doing this to her. Suddenly the positions were reversed, Lori was ravishing Danny, & she got to his cock, they looked at it, & each other, Danny knew that he was fucked, She gave a gentle squeeze, & said, "I want you & Grace out of this crappy apartment, & in with me, Got it ?", She gave his cock another gentle squeeze, Then she serviced him, & did all of her skills on him. He never this much pleasure, & he thinks that no one with a tongue like that should be allowed to do sexual acts like this, just to drive him crazy. He orgasmed hard as a result for the second time, that blissful night, He got his payback on her once again for that.

 

They tried all different positions, & were fucking like rabbits, not letting up on each other, They were moving as one, when they made love. They were panting, & moaning out the pleasure that they were feeling, They were spent, as they were done, & composing themselves. The Couple were just holding each other, & Danny said simply, "Wow, Just wow !", he exclaimed after they composed themselves, Lori said smiling, "I couldn't said better myself" & She gave his cock some squeezes & did some teasing, & he was instantly hard again, she said seductively, "How about a shower ?, It does a wonder on the muscles, Danny nodded, & lifted her up into his arms, & carried her into the bathroom, where they have round two.

 

They were more energetic, & they feel the love the other is showing, they are feeling the passion, heat, & the burn in their bodies, as the water cascades over them, They slowly made love passionately, & they shut the water off, got out, & dried themselves off, They got into bed, & held each other, & fell asleep dreaming of the perfect future that they are gonna have together.

 

Steve & the Five-O Team helped Danny & Grace move into Lori's house, once Grace was settled in & asleep in her new bedroom, The Adults ventured out on to the deck for drinks. "Here's to the happy couple, May happiness always enter your lives", Steve said & Kono said smiling agreeing, "Hear, Hear", Chin said with a bigger smile, "I second that", Danny said with a wink, "Thanks, Guys, For your support during this". Lori said with a smile, "You are the best ohana that we could ask fir", They clinked their glasses, & they spent their time enjoying the rest of the evening.

 

A Couple months later, Danny & Lori were engaged on Christmas at Midnight, It was a romantic ceremony, It was beautiful, Just a small amount of friends, & a priest, & Chin- Ho were doing the ceremony, Catholic, & Hawaiian. Steve was going to standing up as Best Man, & Kono was Maid Of Honor, The Engagement Party went off without a hitch, Everyone had fun & partied til dawn. The Happy Couple decided to spend time at home, for their rest of their time off, They danced by the moonlight, "I love you, Danny Williams", Lori said smiling, as she kissed him on the lips, "Right back at ya, Lori Williams", Danny kissed her back, & they shed each other of their clothes. They fell to the bed, & made love passionately, til they fell asleep peacefully that wonderful evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
